Fancy Dancer
by PolkaRainbows
Summary: She knew she should have stuck to that name. My version of The Headband. Taang. Oneshot. REVIEW! pen name was StarswiththeMoonlight b4 :D


Well…Since I was very disappointed that Aang chose Katara to dance with him, I will let my fantasy take control in this oneshot. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Did you see that?!?! Kuzon has the moves!" 

"And he's so cute! Have you ever seen such gorgeous grey eyes before?"

"I bet he's a firebender, he's so hot!"

Toph was having a scoffing fit as she listened to the female population in the cave gush about Aang. She turned her attention to Aang and Katara who was still in the dance floor, still trying to "take-in" the dance they just shared. They bowed down to each other and Katara left for a drink. The moment she was away, Aang was immediately swarmed with girls.

"Oh Kuzon! Dance with me!"

"Kuzon, I asked for a nice song to be played next, dance with me?"

"I'm leaving soon, please dance with me before I go!"

Aang was the center of all attention. Sokka looked proud and said to himself:

"I taught him good."

Katara came back to the table and wore a look of jealousy again as she angrily sipped her drink. Girls that caught her glare were turning away quickly. Sokka came to them and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I did a good job teaching him." He bragged

"Sokka! He's too young!" Katara scolded

"So? He danced with you didn't he?" Sokka shot back, crossing his arms.

The fight continued while Toph laughed at their pointless argument. Toph turned to Aang's direction once more and she laughed out loud. At least 3 girls were now holding Aang (in very awkward places I may add) and were trying to "convince" him to dance with them. Aang was blushing furiously as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Toph laughed once more and looked around. She was bored. She already ate at least 2 plates of every type of food that was being served. She didn't know most of these people to chat with.

So all she could think of now is to…dance. It was perfect, the next song had started, it was a speedy and seducive song. And besides, she wanted to see if the Almighty Avatar can truly handle a woman, and not just any woman, but the mighty Toph Bei Fong.

She smirked. She stood up and started to take off her outer robes. So all she was wearing was her inner shirt which was similar to a tube top, and her inner skirt. She let her hair loose and started to walk towards the large crowd of girls, or more likely, Aang.

Her hips swayed from side to side, which caused many boys to look in her direction. Many were sipping down their drinks and prepared themselves to make a "move" to the raven haired beauty.

Aang saw many heads turn another direction, and couldn't help but look as well. When he saw who it was, he was in shock. There was Toph, struting her way to him. The candles made her skin and eyes glimmer, her clothes exposed a LOT of skin.

When his brain finally worked again, his ears picked up the music. He smirked and took off his outer jacket and made his way for her. Toph, feeling him respond, smirked and continued her way to him.

The crowd parted for them as they both stepped closer to each other. Then Aang caught Toph's waist with one hand and pulled her to him quite aggressively. Toph's hand slithered to his remaining hand and the dance began.

The dance was not like the one Aang had shared with Katara, which was actually a waterbending ritual; the dance was an Earth Kingdom dance. It was known for being aggressive but very beautiful.

Aang dipped her low and spun her around, when she returned to him, their faces were dangerously close. The dance needed a strong and aggressive male, and a graceful and agile female. And that was what they were, making a perfect dance.

Everyone was awed by the dance, Katara had already broken 20 glasses and Sokka was crying tears of joy.

Then, Aang threw Toph to the air, Toph spun around the air, not caring if she could not "see". She trusted Aang. Aang caught her and they out stretched their hands and bowed. The crowd cheered loudly as the dance ended. The pair, glistened with sweat, smirked at each other and walked towards the punch table.

"Did you see that?! That was even better than the first one!"

"How come SHE gets to dance with him???"

"Do you think I should learn how to dance? The ladies seem to like dancing very much…"

"That Kuzon has good taste of girls."

Toph smirked again as she started to put on her robes again. She could feel Katara's glare on her, but she didn't care(did she ever…). Sokka was patting Aang's back saying things like: "You made me the proudest big brother ever!" or "Remember Aang, if the girl your hitting on has a good looking older sister, tell me." Aang just simply smiled sheepishly. Toph walked to him and whispered to his ear:

"I really should have used Fancy Dancer as your nickname"

Aang held her by the waist again and whispered back.

"Oh? Dance with me again? Later tonight...when no one else is around."

Toph smirked again(she's been doing this a lot...)

"Meet you there, Fancy Dancer"

* * *

Well...everyone was doin it soo...wat da hell. :D hope you liked it! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
